


A beautiful mistake

by wklover



Category: Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wonkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: Kyuhyun had gone to a karaoke with some colleagues to drink and have fun. He really drank too much. After a while, he had come back home alone and depressed. He had forgotten his keys somewhere so he decided to enter his house through the window but he never thought he would make a mistake. What a wonderful decision! He ended up entering the wrong window, his neighbor Siwon´s. And it is here where all begins…





	A beautiful mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot. Because I breathe Wonkyu´s love...here you have! Enjoy! Don´t forget to comment!

“Happy birthday Siwon!” – his friends Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung and Ryeowook said making a toast for him.  
Siwon just smiled slightly and thanked in a low tone.  
Another birthday…alone.  
He has good friends but he wants a special person by his side. Someone to love and be loved in return. He was tired to be alone for so long.  
He had had just one boyfriend in his life before. Eddie, who had been his first love too but he ended up playing with his feelings. He gave him everything: his first kiss and his first time, his virginity. But he hurt him in so many ways that he couldn´t get over for a long time.  
It had been almost five years from then. Now Siwon is turning twenty two. An adult but he still felt like a teenager in heat. Searching to ease his sexual needs.  
He wanted to find a new man in his life all these years. He tried. He swears he tried but all the men he liked just wanted to play with his feelings and only have sex with him, one night-stand. And that was not in his mind.  
Siwon was searching something more serious. A relationship. A boyfriend. A lover. Someone special. Someone to plan a life together. 

He sighed in frustration and drank his third bottle of soju. He loved his friends, by the way all of them gays and in couples, but he needed to have a boyfriend too.  
“Another birthday without a man in my life…that´s too sad” – he said to himself while he drank more soju that his body could handle.  
He looked around and sighed again. He felt alone without a lover or his family by his side in this special day.  
This birthday was depressing.  
Siwon had moved to Seoul just one week ago searching for a job. Luckily he was offered an excellent position in a famous newspaper. He had graduated as a journalist at the beginning of this year and already found a great job in the capital city since he was from Jeju Island. It was a total change in his life but he was willing to take it willingly. He urged to start a new life in a different place away from the ghosts of his first love.  
Siwon had rented an apartment next to his workplace. It was beautiful and huge for only one person but he hadn´t used to it yet. He hadn´t unpacked his luggage either!   
His family had called him up earlier to greet him but it was not the same. They were far from him. They were very rich and had given a lot of money to him in order to buy a big house to live in but he denied. He decided to rent an apartment next to his workplace instead.  
The place was huge and comfortable for just him but he denied to clean or unpack his things yet. He just took out the clothes he needed and that is all.  
Luckily his best friends from Jeju were also living in Seoul. That was another reason to live alone in the big capital because, in a way, he wouldn´t be so alone there in a new job. They could meet each other any time they wanted. And that is what it happened.  
But…that special person was missing in his life…  
His sexual life was a shit. After Eddie, he hadn´t slept with anybody. That´s why he just relieved himself with his hand. This was not because he wasn´t popular among women and men…indeed he was always surrounded by beautiful girls and boys who died for dating him…but all of them were just attracted to his physical appearance. He hated that. He wanted something else.  
Siwon said goodbye to his friends and came back to his apartment. He drank the last bottle of soju and asked his friend Eunhyuk to take him home. He couldn´t drive in that condition. He had drunk a lot.  
It was around midnight when he decided to go to bed and forget that depressing day. He wanted his birthday to end soon. Tomorrow would be another day and he was ready to start searching his new lover.  
Siwon looked around his bedroom and saw a chaos with suitcases everywhere without unpacking and clothes gathered everywhere too. Yes. Tomorrow he will start the cleaning and order.  
All he wanted now was to sleep and let his birthday end fast.  
He felt dizzy but he took off all his clothes as he could and slid inside the sheets, naked.  
He wanted to sleep and wake up in the morning. Maybe he would feel better and all his sadness would disappear once and for all.  
The sheets were cold. How he wanted to feel them warm with a warm body by his side. Someone beautiful heating up the bed for him every night…someone loving him in that warm bed every night.  
Siwon wanted a wonderful man who appeared all of a sudden in his life and took possession of his heart right away…someone who loved him forever.  
Is that too much to ask?  
He had been a good guy. He deserved to find a man like that.  
In fact, he wanted him with all his heart.  
He had drunk a lot of soju so he put his head on the pillow and got asleep immediately.   
oOo  
Kyuhyun felt dizzy, very much indeed. He had gone to a karaoke with some colleagues to have fun but he drank more than he could handle. They were celebrating a new successful week of work in the office. Everybody wanted to celebrate and eliminate the stress from the tiring week.  
Kyuhyun knew that he couldn´t tolerate the alcohol at all but he agreed to go anyways. His life was his work and had limited time for having fun. That depressed him a lot. He felt alone. Damn alone.  
Kyu drank and sang in order to release stress and it worked for a while but he still was alone. Pitiful life.  
What´s wrong with him? He used to wonder to himself. Men always looked for him just because of his physical appearance. Once they got sex from him, they abandoned him as if he were a whore.  
He didn´t want that. Kyu wanted a relationship. Something serious and forever. It was hard. In fact, it had been really hard to find a man like that but he was not willing to give up in his search.  
It was already too late about 2 a.m. He was tired and dizzy after drinking too much. He had drowned his pains in alcohol but he couldn´t get it. He felt depressed and alone once more.  
The boy just wanted to get to his apartment and sleep.   
He paid the taxi and went out of there as he could, walking clumsy because of the alcohol in his organism. He tried to find his key but he couldn´t see it anywhere. Where the hell was the blessing key of his apartment? He couldn´t remember it at all.  
Kyu tried and tried but he couldn´t find it. He roamed his body and pockets but the key wasn´t anywhere.   
He was lost.   
He had lost the key somewhere.  
How the hell could he enter his apartment now?  
He cursed himself because of his pathetic state. He shouldn´t have drunk a lot.  
He tried to think in a way to enter his apartment but nothing came to his mind.  
When Kyuhyun was about to collapse on the floor in frustration, he thought of going up the stairs and climbing in order to get to the window. That was the only way to enter his apartment through the window but his apartment was on the third floor. How the hell could he manage to get inside? Again he blamed his fucking state and walked to the stairs. The floor moved from both sides like an earthquake in his head. He hated to be drunk.   
Kyuhyun knew he couldn´t drink too much but, because of his loneliness and depression, he agreed to do it not thinking about the consequences of his acts.   
The boy did what he had planned and climbed through the window risking his own life in the dangerous action. He was making too much noise with his clumsy acts but he managed to reach the supposed window.  
Kyuhyun felt relieved when he found it open. He smiled as he could trying to gain his breath and opened it widely in order to get in.  
Luckily, he had succeeded with his plan.  
Well that is what he thought but he was completely wrong…  
He just crossed some steps when he was hit on his head all of a sudden. The only thing he could see before falling down the floor was a naked man holding a pan on his hands.   
After that, everything turned into darkness.  
oOo  
“OMG! I think I killed him!” – Siwon exclaimed worried and terrified seeing the boy unconscious on his bedroom.   
He had drunk a lot and got asleep right away once he put his head on the pillow but the noise was too much outside and when he heard someone entering through his window, he thought it was a thief immediately so he woke up and went for something to his kitchen. Whatever he could find in the darkness would be useful.  
A pan? What a stupid action! But he took the first thing he touched with his hands in the darkness.  
Siwon had hit a man on his head and now this man was lying on his floor unconscious.  
He turned on the lights and his whole bedroom got illuminated finally.   
Siwon got close to the man and could see his appearance. The young boy didn´t look like a thief. The boy was dressed in a suit and was very cute…thieves are not sexy, right?  
Yes, the boy was very attractive even unconscious.  
Wow. The boy was REALLY beautiful. He had brown messy hair, white skin and plump lips…very tempting. He admired the beauty of the man for a while but something inside told him that he had seen this man before.  
Where?  
And suddenly, he remembered. Yes, he knew him! It would be impossible to forget such a face…he saw him the first time he moved in the apartment. He was his neighbor!! His next-door neighbor!! Cho Kyuhyun!!  
They hadn´t exchanged a word between them yet but the landlord of the building had showed him the first day he arrived to the apartment. It was here when Siwon saw Kyuhyun enter to the next-door apartment. Siwon had been very impressed by the cute boy that day. That was a week ago…  
Siwon widened his eyes in awe and shame. How could he hit him?  
“Oh noooo! What have I done?!” – Siwon said terrified with his sudden action.  
He wanted to say something else but his neighbor woke up blinking his eyes a couple of times to adjust his vision.  
Kyuhyun whined in pain and touched his head exactly where Siwon had hit him with the heavy pan.  
“What happened?” – Kyuhyun managed to say still caressing his head.  
“I´m so sorry. You received a hit from me on your head. I confused you with a thief” – Siwon explained in shame.  
Kyuhyun finally could open his eyes widely and focused on the man who had hit his head and moaned in pleasure. The man was absolutely handsome and sexy and he was naked!!  
He took his time in admiring the man, as young as him, from head to toes and felt how his cock twitch in anticipation. Luckily he didn´t feel as drank as before. Strangely he felt quite well indeed.  
The sexy boy was tall and muscular, with perfect choco abs and wide shoulders. Great body and a handsome face. Every part of his naked body was perfection even his flaccid cock that was big and thick.  
He gulped in pleasure and couldn´t hide his feelings that started to fill his racing heart.  
Siwon felt blushed all of a sudden because of the intense look from his neighbor. He felt nervous. He needed to do something…  
“I´ll go for some ice” – Siwon said nervously and turned around giving Kyuhyun a perfect view of his round and hard butt.  
What a perfect body! Kyuhyun said to himself. Suddenly his whole body seemed to be on fire.  
“Dammit! I am naked!” – Siwon exclaimed after he disappeared from the bedroom. He felt shy or was his neighbor´s intense gaze too much for him? The boy seemed to devour him with the eyes.  
That thought made him smile and continued his way to the kitchen.  
Meanwhile Kyuhyun filled his head just with naughty thoughts about the sexy man.  
“What have I done? Of course, I made a mistake. I entered the wrong window! But strangely, I start to like my mistake…a very beautiful one indeed” – he said now sat on the floor smiling like an idiot.  
Siwon came back some seconds later bringing some ice. Unfortunately for Kyuhyun, the sexy man had a blue robe covering his wonderful body.  
Kyuhyun sighed in frustration but even wearing a robe, the man looked absolutely stunning. How the hell he hadn´t seen him before? He was his next-door neighbor! If he had known it, he wouldn´t have hesitated in talking to him. The man was gorgeous in all senses!!  
“Here you have” – Siwon said offering the ice and Kyuhyun placed it on his head.  
Then he helped Kyuhyun to sit on the sofa he had next to the bed. His hands were shaking once he touched his neighbor´s back. Both stared at each other with the touch. It was special.   
Both continued with the staring battle till Siwon averted his eyes away because he remembered the way how Kyuhyun looked at his naked body earlier. He couldn´t help but blush.  
Siwon had felt his body on fire with that intense look…so much that he was feeling his cock react and couldn´t hide the sudden erection so he had to go for something to the kitchen and take the first thing he could get on his way to cover his body and…erection.  
Luckily he found a robe in his second bathroom inside the apartment.  
“I´m sorry” – Kyuhyun blurted out all of a sudden breaking Siwon´s thoughts.  
“What for?”  
“For having entered your apartment in the way I did…I´m sorry”  
Siwon couldn´t help but smile. The boy´s voice was so cute and sensual. It was hard to concentrate in what he was saying.  
“Just…close your windows well for the next time. And if you hear some noise outside, call the police. It is dangerous outside. You must be more careful” – Kyuhyun added seriously.  
Siwon gulped in guilt. Kyuhyun was right. He barely arrived to the city and knew nobody. He had been careless and stupid for leaving the window open.  
Siwon startled when he felt Kyuhyun´s hand on his.  
“I´m Cho Kyuhyun. Apparently your next-door neighbor. Your name is…?”  
“Siwon. Choi Siwon. And yes, I am your next-door neighbor. I just moved here a week ago”  
“Nice to meet you, Siwon. Although, I would have liked to meet you in another circumstances” – Kyuhyun said caressing Siwon´s hand with his thumb gently.  
Siwon focused on the boy´s hand and smiled showing his killing dimpled smile at him. The touch felt good, like an electric shock running through his body.  
Kyuhyun licked his lips and Siwon swears he felt his erection growing even bigger. It was happening. After a long long time without feeling another man´s eyes devouring him so close, he had gotten lost in his deep gaze. His neighbor was absolutely captivating and attractive. He wanted him…all of him.  
Siwon couldn´t help it. He wanted Kyuhyun.  
In fact, he had liked him since the moment he saw him a week ago. The boy had captivated him but not only for his physical appearance but as a gentle person too. That day, the day he moved in, he saw Kyuhyun again in the afternoon playing with some kids from the apartment 4C and then helping an old lady from the apartment 1A.   
His neighbor was a perfect man…but not for him, he thought that day sadly.  
“Do you want something to drink?” – Siwon offered with a smile.  
Kyuhyun hesitated but accepted a cup of hot tea.  
Siwon went for the tea but Kyuhyun realized about his intense gaze on the handsome man. No doubt that he had scared him. No way a man like him could pay attention on him. He regretted for not having seeing Siwon before during this week. What a waste! He had been depressed this whole time and never realized about the gorgeous neighbor he had since a week ago.  
Kyuhyun laughed. The whole situation was strange but funny…and beautifully pleasant.  
The image of Siwon carrying the cup of tea while he walked in his short robe showed his thighs exposed making Kyuhyun´s cock hard as a rock inside his pants. How he wanted to get under his skin…  
Siwon gulped hard when he saw Kyuhyun taking a sip of the tea. The way the boy licked his lips sensually was heaven. Naughty and perverted thoughts came to his mind imagining Kyuhyun on bed after a long night of steamy sex.  
oOo  
None of them realized how many cups of tea and hot chocolate had drunk each other. Both had started a nice conversation knowing more about each other. They talked about everything: family, job, friends and lovers…in order to forget the sexual tension between them in the bedroom.  
They liked each other. They wanted each other…very much. It was too obvious.  
Both could hardly breathe. The scent that every one emanated was overwhelming. Both thinking how it could be having sex with each other.  
The bedroom felt hot all of a sudden, really hot…  
Both stared at each other with lust. None of them could bear it anymore. They were too close…too hot. What they wanted was written all over their faces. And it was crystal clear. It was the same for both.  
“Siwon…” – Kyuhyun could manage to say getting even closer to the man of his dreams and luckily Siwon knew what he wanted because he cupped the boy´s cheeks and sealed his mouth with a passionate kiss.  
There was no time to be gentle or going slow. Both devoured each other´s mouths with passion. Moaning between hot kisses and swallowing their own moans. It felt so good, so hot, so overwhelming…just AMAZING.  
The kiss was hungry, possessive, hot and delicious. The best kiss ever in their lives.  
Both wanted more than that…  
Suddenly Siwon took Kyuhyun towards the bed and placed himself on top of him. Time that Kyuhyun didn´t hesitate in roaming his hands over Siwon´s naked body under the robe.   
All in Siwon was hard and soft at the same time. The most perfect body…  
Kyuhyun was a moan mess every time their tongues made contact. He had never felt so aroused in his whole life.   
Siwon was dying to feel Kyuhyun´s bare skin so he didn´t lose time in taking off the shirt and the pants he was wearing in a matter of seconds while the eager boy didn´t lose time either taking off his robe. Both had the same desperation for each other´s bodies.  
“Fuck! You are so beautiful!” – Siwon exclaimed in pleasure when he saw the boy´s naked boy finally.  
Kyuhyun smiled and kissed him in the lips.  
“You too…you are breathtaking” – the boy said and then leaned down to lick Siwon´s nipples making him moan loud.  
Both started to enjoy their bodies roaming and licking every part of them.  
Then both moaned loud when their cocks made contact. There was a lot of pre cum to make the friction even more pleasurable.  
“Oh my God! It feels…so g-good” – Siwon said between moans.  
“Y-yes” – Kyuhyun managed to say between moans too. He grabbed Siwon´s head and sealed his mouth in another passionate kiss.  
He would never have enough with his kisses.  
Kyuhyun surrounded Siwon´s waist with his arms and both started to move their hips in a crazy rhythm. The moans and smell of sex soon filled the bedroom.  
But Siwon wanted more and judging for Kyuhyun´s reaction, the boy wanted the same.  
Siwon took both cocks with his hand and started to jerk them off frantically till both men screamed each other´s names in the most intense orgasm of their lives.  
oOo  
Kyuhyun woke up the next morning in a different bed and in a different bedroom. And he remembered. He had entered the wrong window last night. But it had been the most beautiful mistake he had made in his life…He adjusted his vision and realized he had his naked body entwined with his neighbor Siwon´s. He smiled remembering the amazing and passionate night he had with him. The best sex ever.  
Kyuhyun had slept so good in is arms the whole night, well to be honest just a couple of hours because they had made love almost the whole night indeed. It felt so good to be in the man of his dreams´ arms.  
“Good morning” – Siwon said with a sensual and sleepy voice.  
Kyuhyun sighed in content and relieved.  
“It was not a dream after all…” – he said shyly.  
“Of course not! It was the most amazing night in my entire life!” – Siwon replied with enthusiasm.  
Kyuhyun smiled and hugged the man tight.  
“For me too…it was amazing and perfect” – Kyuhyun said and kissed Siwon´s neck erotically. He died kissing that soft and tempting skin.  
More moans came and soon they were making passionate love again. After a couple of rounds, both were panting happily and exhausted. Sex had been amazing and wonderful. Their hearts ached with so much happiness.  
They wanted each other as a drug…as the oxygen to breathe. None of them wanted to be apart from each other from now on. They had finally met, in a strange circumstance, and were not willing to let go from each other.  
This was exactly they were looking for. The passion, the lust, the commitment. Everything. They were meant to be together.  
Both continued whispering love words to each other and got lost in pleasure once more.  
“I will never let you go by my side” – Siwon whispered in the boy´s ear. That seductive voice made him feel goosebumps all over his body. Kyuhyun had fallen in love deeply with that man, his neighbor.  
“Yes. I won´t let you go either…be mine forever, please” – Kyuhyun replied feeling his heart beating like crazy inside his chest.  
Both had fallen deeply…  
“I´m so grateful for making a mistake last night…the most beautiful and worthy mistake in my life” – Kyuhyun whispered softly while Siwon smiled against his neck.  
Yes. This story would definitely have a happy ending…

THE END


End file.
